La Primera Victoria
by RiriSkull
Summary: SPOILER DE LA PELÍCULA. Tras encontrarlo de nuevo, Kaiba le enseñará a Atem la mejor manera de tener una victoria a su modo. (TIMESHIPPING)


Era extraño que alguien pudiese llegar a ese sitio, incluso el propio Atem lo sabía, conservaba los recuerdos de su vida con Yugi y sus amigos, la única forma de entrar a su reino era por medio de algún objeto milenario (que dudaba que alguno siguiera activo) o alguna clase de conjuro desconocido para él. No detuvo su paso mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su castillo, llegando al patio principal donde se podía ver a algunas personas reunidas, seguramente queriendo observar aquel suceso que les tenia maravillados, y no sería el único, ya que Atem al ver de qué (o de quién) se trataba, no pudo evitar quedarse mudo por la impresión.  
-¿Tú? -balbuceó confundido, tal vez estaba viendo mal, es decir, era imposible verlo ahí, en sus tierras.

Con aire altanero y esa postura que siempre lo caracterizó, Kaiba hizo su aparición bajo la atenta mirada de todos los ahí presentes. ¿Quién era ese sujeto que vestía de forma extraña en un lugar tan caluroso como Egipto?  
-¡Atem! -gritó, señalando al faraón de ese más allá. -¡Baja ahora y ten un duelo conmigo!

-¿Faraón? -Mahad alzó una ceja sin saber qué debían hacer.

Atem pestañeo confundido, saliendo de ese estado solo al momento en que Mahad le llamó.  
-No te preocupes, Mahad. -avisó para salir a la terraza, sonriendo de forma altanera. -Vaya, creo que te subestime. -rió divertido subiendo al barandal y brincar al patio, cuidando de caer con elegancia, vaya que había adquirido experiencia después de tantas aventuras con Yugi. -¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí, Kaiba?

-Jm... no hay nada fuera de este mundo que no pueda conseguir. -sentenció Kaiba, sacando su deck para empezar el duelo. -¡No huirás esta vez! ¡Te derrotaré...! -pero antes de activar su deck, la vista de Kaiba se nubló, haciéndole caer desmayado. El viaje le había absorbido demasiada energía

Atem ordenó a sus sirvientes que llevaran al castaño dentro del palacio, a pesar de la cara de asombro e incluso se confusión, acataron la orden cargándolo y recostándolo sobre una suave cama.  
-No tiene heridas de gravedad. -comentó el curandero del palacio después de haber revisado a Kaiba. -Su respiración es normal, no parece estar en peligro.

-Bien... necesito que se le asigne un guardián, Shimon. –ordenó. -Es un invitado del palacio, cualquier petición que haga será como si yo mismo la diera, ¿queda claro?

-¿Eh? Bueno, si eso desea, faraón. -dijo Shimon confundido. Era extraño verle actuar de esa forma tan amable con un extraño. -¿Se quedará solo con él? ¿Es seguro?

-Agradezco tu preocupación, Shimon, pero créeme, esta persona no es un enemigo, confía en él, no defraudará tu confianza. -insistió indicándole a una sirvienta que le pasara un tazón con agua donde sumergía un pedazo de tela, con la intención se ponérselo en la frente a Kaiba.

-Llegó ordenando un duelo, faraón, comprenderá que no puedo sólo calmarme. -dijo Shimon, el parecido con Seth era escalofriante. -Tenemos suerte que Seth no se encuentra esta temporada en el reino. Esto es perturbador.

-¿Lo crees así? -rió Atem colocando con suavidad el pedazo de tela sobre la frente de Kaiba. -Creo que se odiarían, tal vez se reten a un duelo. -ante esa idea no pudo evitar volver a reír, esa escena sería muy épica a su ver,

-No llame malos presagios, mi faraón. -chistó Shimon ante esas ideas. -Me retiro, cualquier cosa que necesite hágamela saber. -se marchó a paso tranquilo del cuarto.

-Estaré bien. -insistió Atem tomando asiento cerca de Kaiba. -Te veré en la reunión nocturna, por favor insiste en que sean puntuales. -indicó antes de que abandonara la habitación.

Estando ellos dos solos le era extraño, es decir, Atem conocía a Kaiba, sabía de dónde venía, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar? ¿acaso el mundo de las sombras había invadido de nuevo Ciudad Domino? ¿O Yugi estaría en peligro? Tenía tantas dudas que quería solucionar en cuanto Kaiba despertara.

Cuando el dios sol decidió esconderse entre las dunas de Egipto, Kaiba empezó a despertar, aun con la visión borrosa y el cuerpo entumido, no tardó en reconocer donde estaba. Lo había conseguido... después de tantos intentos, logró llegar a ese otro mundo, a ese plano donde sólo llegabas si perdías todo rastro de carne y hueso.  
Kaiba sonrió triunfante.

-En verdad eres más idiota de lo que imaginé. -dijo Atem quien estaba cerca de la ventanal leyendo su papiro a la luz de la luna llena de esa noche, dotándole de cierto aire místico. -Estaba leyendo un antiguo hechizo, creo que puedo regresarte pero se llevará un tiempo.

Kaiba se sentó en la cama, mirando con finesa al menor.  
-¿Quién te dijo que quiero regresar? Estoy donde quiero estar, y es lo único que me interesa.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –cerró su papiro observando a Kaiba evidenciando su confusión. -¿Qué te trajo? ¿pasó algo en ciudad Domino? ¿el mundo de las sombras resurgió?

-Al diablo el maldito mundo de las sombras... te fuiste sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de un maldito duelo. ¡Una batalla que me pertenecía a mí y sólo te fuiste! -estuvo por tomar su deck, pero se dio cuenta que ni siquiera tenía el disco de duelo.

-¿Enojado porque no me despedí adecuadamente? -se burló Atem divertido. -Me sorprende ver que ese es tu deseo, ¿te has dado cuenta lo que has hecho solo por eso?

Kaiba se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. Advirtiendo a Atem que no se atreviera a decir algo más. Prefería ignorar ese detalle, pensar sólo en su duelo contra Atem.

-Aquí no existen los discos de duelo, ni los deck, ¿cómo pensabas tener un duelo conmigo? -se levantó de su sitio para acercarse a Kaiba dándole una palmada en el hombro. -No es tu mundo, son reglas diferentes, aquí no existe la tecnología que usas, de la que eres maestro.

-¡Tsk! -apretó fuerte las sábanas, si no existía nada de eso... ¿Cómo conseguiría derrotarlo? Recordó entonces sus pertenencias. -¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-Ahí. –señaló un perchero donde estaba la capa y el cinturón de Kaiba, solo le habían dejado con esa camisa negra y su pantalón. -Pero no creo que sea buena idea que te levantes, aun debes estar débil, esa clase de viajes no son sencillos, te agotan rápidamente.

Kaiba optó por obedecer, sólo porque sus piernas se sentían cosquillear.  
-Así que... esto es tu reino... -murmuró Kaiba mirando por la ventana desde su sitio. -Que basura.

-Bueno, es cierto que no tiene colores como Kaiba Land pero al menos no cobro la entrada. -insinuó irónico Atem cruzándose de brazos, de pie junto a Kaiba -¿Te duele algo? Mis curanderos no ubicaron herida alguna en tu cuerpo, pero prefiero preguntar y descartar cualquier posibilidad.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Atem. -soltó Kaiba frunciendo el ceño. -Es mero cansancio, guárdate tu amabilidad, que es irritante y empalagosa.

-En mis tierras se dice "gracias". -insistió Atem soltando un pesado suspiro. -Tendrás que aceptar mi ayuda, Kaiba, soy la única persona que te conoce y que puede protegerte, lamentablemente estas en mi reino y son mis reglas.

-¿Protegerme de qué? Estás muerto. -declaró Kaiba afilando la mirada. -¿Qué problema puede haber en el más allá? ¿Lucifer quiere tus esclavos? Tu reino es un mero paraíso sin repercusiones negativas.

-¿Luci- qué? -arqueó su ceja no entendiendo de que hablaba Kaiba. -No estamos muertos Kaiba, cuando tu mueres en tu mundo solo abandonas tu cuerpo para pasar al siguiente nivel, algunos alcanzan la divinidad y otros tienen que volver a vivir ciertas partes para aprender y alcanzar esa divinidad.  
Morí joven, por eso se me dio esta segunda oportunidad, mi padre expió mis pecados y los de Egipto dándonos esta oportunidad para volver a vivir.

-Espera qué... -miró con fijeza a Atem. ¡¿Acaso había regresado al pasado o qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?! -¡Explícate ahora!

-Que estás en otro plano astral, si llegaste aquí es porque tu alma necesita purificarse, lo único que hiciste fue brincar de un mundo a otro. –trató de explicar Atem pero algo le decía que Kaiba no lograba entenderle. -No es el pasado de tu realidad pero sí el pasado de otro, uno donde no existe el mundo de las sombras ni los artículos milenarios, solo nosotros.

Kaiba se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Todo era demasiado confuso, pero sabía que no le tomaría mucho tiempo entenderlo.  
-Otro plano... -soltó una risilla, fue capaz de brincar dimensiones con tal de pelear contra ese chico. Ahora que lo pensaba, no parecía ser un motivo demasiado fuerte.

-¿Estás bien? -le observó preocupado, no quería pensar en la remota idea de que Kaiba perdiera la razón o se volviera loco por no entender lo que sucedía. -No tienes de que preocuparte, averiguaré la forma de regresarte. –sujetó el cinturón de Kaiba ofreciéndolo al castaño, además del disco de duelo que estaba en otra mesa. -Mientras tanto puedes verificar si funcionan, no hay razón para que no sea así, el problema será cuando necesiten luz, aquí aun no existe la electricidad, a menos que sean solares, de eso hay mucho.

Kaiba miró sus pertenencias en mano. Estaba en la edad de piedra (exagerando) y no tenía como regresar ahora.  
-¿Quién dijo que busco regresar?

-¿Aun sigues con esa idea? –preguntó divertido. -Tendrás que inventar otro duel disk, además de conseguirme un deck si es que quieres ese duelo.

-¡Tsk! -chistó desviando el rostro. Atem tenía razón, de momento no podía confiarse y pretender que tendría todo en ese lugar.

-Eso supuse. -insistió divertido. -¿Deseas comer algo? Solo que aquí las cosas no son al vapor, son mas... agridulces, aunque puedo buscarte algo que se parezca a tu dieta japonesa, para que no tengas problemas.

No contestó a eso, odiaba depender de otra persona, pero en una situación así, no creía tener suficientes artilugios para salir por su cuenta.  
-¿Qué dan en estas tierras inhóspitas?

-Para ti, un banquete, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte. -le guiñó el ojo con cierto ego, vaya que estaba disfrutando tener el poder y ser ahora el que movía las piezas. -Daré la indicación, puedes quedarte con tu ropa o probar con la de allá, regresaré en unos momentos, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando la mañana siguiente se anunció, Seto lo había recibido aun dormido en su cama, incluso la puerta abrirse no lo despertó, ni siquiera la dulce voz de una chica que intentaba colarse en sus sueños.  
Claro que al despertar y darse cuenta que esa chica era idéntica a su hermano, supo que estaría traumado por una larga temporada. ¡Era horrible aquello! Pero era más desagradable la risilla de Atem por su maldita broma.  
-¡No le veo nada de gracioso! -le reprochó Kaiba mientras aguardaban el desayuno. Kaiba seguía rehusándose a usar la ropa que Atem le ofrecía.

Atem se cubrió más el rostro con la palma de su mano para evitar reír a carcajada abierta.  
-Es... muy linda, ¿no crees?

-Estás enfermo. -fue lo que dijo, aun molesto por el descaro de Atem respecto a esa esclava.

Atem se curvó un poco aguantando la risa ante la mirada escéptica de sus sirvientes.  
-También me impresioné al verla, en especial porque es hija de una doncella que atiende aquí en el palacio y no adivinarás a quién, dejaré esa carta a mi favor.

-Entre menos sepa de tus enfermos sirvientes, mejor. -declaró Kaiba tomando la copa de vino y dando un trago. Degustó el liquido, encontrándolo delicioso. -Al menos tienes buen gusto por la bebida.

-Son cosechas de aquí, toda la comida es natural y sin proceso, entiendo que no estés acostumbrado a estos manjares. -insinuó queriendo molestarlo para dar un sorbo a su bebida. -¿has pensado lo que harás aquí?

-¿Tanta prisa tienes porque me vaya? -sonrió nada afectado por ese detalle. -Bien, aun no tengo idea de qué haré, pero si tanto te urge que me largue, pensaré en algo.

-¿Tanto crees que me influye que estés aquí?, en realidad sólo es curiosidad, ¿qué hará Seto Kaiba en un sitio que es totalmente ajeno a él? –cruzó sus dedos frente a su rostro para así apoyar su barbilla sobre sus manos. -Tengo curiosidad...

Kaiba se mantuvo callado unos segundos. Sin duda el estar en su zona, rodeado de su gente, había convertido a Atem en un cretino. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa, arrastrando la silla para ponerse en pie.  
-No es algo que te concierne. Dedícate a tu mediocre reinado. Yo saldré de aquí.

-No puedes solo salir así. -insistió Atem imitando su acción. -No conoces por aquí, puedes meterte en problemas, te lo mostraré, incluso pensé en asignarte un espacio para ti, un taller, no sé si te agrade la idea.

-Guárdate tu amabilidad para alguien que le interese, Atem. -chistó Kaiba sin menguar su caminata, comenzaba a odiar a ese niñato.

Atem detuvo a los guardias antes de que se fueran contra Kaiba, no quería problemas.  
-¡Kaiba! -le llamó para seguirle, ¿por qué era tan terco para recibir ayuda? ¿acaso quería que le rogara? -¿A dónde vas? No conoces nada de aquí, no puedo dejarte ir así nada más.

-¿Quién dijo que me marcho? -preguntó alzando una ceja. -No soy estúpido, Atem. No dejaré el palacio y ponerme en peligro. Pero tampoco te necesito para regresar.

-¿Entonces qué harás? -caminó hasta llegar a su altura, mirándole confundido por esa respuesta. -He tratado de ayudarte y me lo hechas en cara, ¿por qué?

-¡Porque no era esto lo que se suponía debía pasar! -le encaró frustrado y harto de ese lugar. -¡Esta basura ni siquiera se puede usar para un duelo decente!

Atem detuvo su paso bajando la mirada, era cierto, ese mundo era muy diferente del que venía Kaiba.  
-Lo siento... -dijo de forma pesada Atem. -Mi mundo... no es... tan fantástico como el tuyo, pero puedo ofrecerte todo lo que está aquí para que no te sientas mal, ni solo, te ayudaré en lo que necesites para tu regreso.

-¿Solo? -alargó una sonrisa, regresando a su actitud altanera. -No me confundas con tus patéticos amigos que lloraban por cualquier estupidez. Aunque podría tomarte la palabra y sacar provecho de eso.

Atem frunció el ceño al escuchar como Kaiba hablaba de sus amigos, ¿qué manía tenía de insultar a la gente?  
-¿Qué es lo que deseas? -insistió colocando su mano en la cintura esperando la decisión de Kaiba. -Si lo que quieres es un duelo puede ser en los juegos que se acostumbran aquí, aunque claro, no falta decir que son mi especialidad.

-Al fin estás diciendo algo interesante. Muéstrame esos duelos. Tal vez sean algo interesantes.

-Bien, sígueme. -le indicó guiándolo a una sala enorme donde había varios tableros, habían personas jugando como parte de un pasatiempo. -Aquí hay juegos de mesa, desde los que usan tableros hasta fichas, aunque si deseas algo que se parezca al duelo de monstruos será difícil, aquí está sellada el duelo de sombras.

Kaiba se detuvo al reconocer un tablero de piezas, parecido al ajedrez.  
-Seneth... -murmuró casi nostálgico. -Lo solía jugar con Mokuba cuando éramos pequeños.

-¿Quieres jugar? -le invitó a tomar asiento en una mesa vacía. -Es igual que el ajedrez, pero por lo que vi sabes cómo se juega. -le indicó a uno de sus sirvientes que trajeran un tablero para jugar.

Los juegos de mesa son mi especialidad. Aunque eso ya lo sabes. -dijo tomando asiento frente a Atem. –Tomaré el primer turno. -dijo cuando trajeron el juego y movió la primera pieza.

-Claro, nunca ha hecho la diferencia en eso. –comentó moviendo otra pieza. -¿estarás aquí hasta que me ganes un duelo?

-Claro. No permitiré que te quedes aquí disfrutando un titulo que me pertenece. -dijo moviendo otra pieza. -Aunque... podría hacer mi estancia mas agradable.

-Me alegra saber eso. -sonrió tranquilo para mover otra pieza, retirando una de Seto del tablero. -Aunque espero que esta derrota no te haga tu estancia desagradable.

-No alardees tan pronto. -dijo moviendo otra pieza y retirando del juego una de Atem. -Sabes, siempre creí que te quedarías con Yugi, y su porra ambulante. Pero supongo que se entiende la necesidad de regresar con esos sujetos rondando siempre con cursilerías de la amistad.

-Me tentó la idea. –contestó mientras observaba el tablero con detenimiento. -Pero esa no era mi vida, era de Yugi, al igual que esos amigos, nada de lo que estaba en ese mundo era mío, dime, ¿tú te quedarías sabiendo eso? -movió otra pieza poniendo en juego su estrategia.

Otra pieza fue movida, arrebatando otra de Atem.  
-Estoy aquí. -fue su corta respuesta.

Atem le observó confundido, no sabiendo en si a que se refería Seto.  
-Estás aquí porque deseas una victoria, ¿no? tú victoria, nada más.

Seto enfrascó la mirada en el tablero por unos segundos ¿eso era todo? ¿Realmente sólo estaba ahí por una victoria? ¿Tanto sólo para eso?  
Movió otra pieza, descuidando su estrategia.

Atem movió su pieza quitando otra de Seth.  
-Te acorralé. -le sonrió divertido Atem. -Lamento decirte que este no será el momento de tu victoria, Kaiba.

-Esta no es la victoria que estoy buscando. -murmuró, poniéndose en pie y saliendo de esa sala, dejando que sus pasos se escucharan con fuertes ecos. ¿Cuál era la victoria que buscaba?

Atem decidió seguirle, no entendiendo de que hablaba, ¿entonces qué hacía ahí?  
-¿Debe ser un duelo de monstruos forzosamente? -le alcanzó caminando a su lado. -Lo único que tengo parecido es usar las lápidas de monstruos pero ya no se pueden invocar, podemos dibujarlos en papiros si lo deseas.

¿Quieres dejarme en paz un minuto? No te quiero siguiéndome como un cachorro a su dueño. Es irritante. -encaró al más bajito.

La mirada de Atem se dilato ante ese comentario, limitándose a asentir retrocediendo unos pasos.  
-Per... perdona... estaré en el salón principal... si deseas algo, solo pídelo a los sirvientes.- aviso incomodo.

Seto le miró alejarse y retomó su andar a ninguna parte. Necesita a un momento para pensar, para estar sólo y poder acomodar sus ideas.  
¿Cuál era su victoria?

Había dejado que Seto tuviera su tiempo para explorar el palacio y sus alrededores, esperando que con eso el chico tuviese el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar acerca de sus acciones y que pudiese encontrar su respuesta.

-¿Seto? -le llamó Atem entrando a la enorme recamara principal.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó desde la ventana, observando todo el reinado de Atem. En sus manos tenía su deck, uno que era inútil en ese lugar.

Seguía molesto al parecer de Atem.  
-¿Qué tal tu paseo por el palacio? ¿te gustó algo?

-El salón de música es agradable. -dijo Kaiba dejando su mazo cerca de la ventana. -¿Acabaste todos tus pendientes?

-Esos nunca acaban. -contestó caminando hacia la ventana para sentir la brisa. -Creo que eso es lo que extraño de la vida con Yugi, la libertad que tenia para ser yo.

-Ni siquiera sabías quién eras. Además, tú solo acabaste con eso al querer conocer de tus memorias. -explicó Seto sin entender la queja del menor.

-¿Podrías vivir sin saber quién eres o qué hacías? –preguntó con su vista en el horizonte. -Aunque en tu caso puede que te convenga, sueles obsesionarte.

-¿Problema con eso? -preguntó alzando una ceja, cruzando sus brazos. Marcando una sonrisa ladina.

-Si tú no lo tienes, yo no debería. -le sonrió de igual forma. -No eres tan desagradable como crees.

Esas palabras lograron una sonrisa más amable en Seto.  
-Para ser honesto... De ese grupo de idiotas que eran amigos de Yugi... eras el único que valía la pena.

-Me honra tu halago. -admitió Atem bajando la mirada. -A decir verdad dudé un poco si ellos eran mis amigos o de Yugi, por ello es que creí necesario irme, Yugi tenia esas mismas dudas, así los dos podemos conseguir lo que deseamos y saber con certeza quién está con nosotros.

-Que ironía... terminé en este lugar por un duelo contigo. -miró al chico junto a él. -Supongo que eso denota el lugar que elegí. -analizó con fijeza al menor, sin duda ese atuendo le llamaba la atención. Estaba acostumbrado a verlo en pantalón y camisa, no en una falda corta y demasiada joyería. -Je...

-¿Un lugar donde puedas retarme a un duelo a la hora que quieras? -insinuó con cierta ironía observándole de reojo. -Es obvio quien de los dos tiene un problema.

-¿Te molesta acaso que sea yo y no Yugi? Ese enano te superó muy rápido. -odiaba a esa parvada de mocosos. Lo excluyeron en esa batalla ceremonial, sin darle oportunidad de ser parte de aquella despedida. Atem era su rival, su meta y Yugi se lo arrebató.

-No, ¿por qué todo lo que te digo lo relacionas como si te odiara o quisiera que te fueras?- preguntó cansado de estarse explicando. -Yugi es un chico fuerte, a pesar de su inseguridad, sus amigos los consiguió por su causa aunque el diga que fue por mí, no me sorprende que me haya olvidado rápido, aunque admito que si dolió tu comentario.

-Como sea, prefiero dejar el tema. -caminó hacia la cama, tomando asiento. -Vivir aquí... suena como algo de lo que podría acostumbrarme...

Ese comentario sorprendió a Atem, ¿lo decía en serio? ¿quería quedarse a vivir ahí a pesar de la poca tecnología? No negaría pero aquello le alegraba.  
-Puedo enseñarte varias cosas. -le siguió y se sentó junto a el. -Aquí no hay cosas como en Japón pero también se desarrollan mecanismos con cuerdas o cosas así, puedes adaptar alguno de tus aparatos para que lo uses.

-Suena interesante. -notó la forma en que a Atem le había brillado la mirada ¿en serio era tan bueno que se quedara? Sonrió altanero. Se recostó en la cama, usando sus brazos como almohada. -Tal vez decida quedarme... Una temporada.

-Quédate el tiempo que necesites. -dijo inclinándose sobre el. -Siempre serás bien recibido, no dudes de eso. -contesto honesto con una sonrisa.

Kaiba se enfrascó en esa mirada carmín.  
-El oro resalta tus ojos. -declaró alzando la mano, dando una caricia cerca de los ojos del menor.

-¿Mis...? –inició en un susurro, no se había esperado ese comentario, al menos no de Kaiba. -¿Y te gusta? ¿se ven bien?

-No son feos. -bajó su mano, hasta el cuello adornado de joyería. -Aunque pensé que tus ojos eran morados, me agrada saber que tienes tus propios rasgos.

-No creí que eras de los que observaban los ojos de las personas. –susurró no queriendo romper con esa atmósfera, dejando que Seto delineara los adornos que lucía. -¿Te gusta alguno? Puedo dártelo.

-Las baratijas no son lo mío... -deslizó su mano hacia la nuca de Atem, haciéndolo bajar poco a poco. Rozando sus narices y casi mezclando sus alientos.

-No... son... baratijas... -apenas susurró no sabiendo cómo es que había acabado tan cerca de Kaiba, tampoco el porqué no retrocedía, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? -¿Qué...?

Seto no le permitió seguir con la pregunta, tan sólo atrapó sus labios en un beso profundo y húmedo, donde su lengua se permitió juguetear por toda esa cavidad tibia. Sus dedos se desplazaron hacia el inicio del cabello, dejando que sus dedos jugaran con estos.

Aquello impresionó al joven faraón, no se esperaba que Kaiba fuese tan atrevido para besarlo de esa forma. Por inercia quiso alejarse un poco pero por como lo tenía sujeto no fue fácil hacerlo, solo ahogó un suspiro en sus labios no sabiendo en si como actuar, nunca antes lo habían besado.

Su lengua se movía a total antojo, incitando a su gemela para que siguiera el ritmo impuesto por el empresario. Recostó a Atem en la cama, quedando ahora Kaiba sobre el menor, retirando todas esas baratijas que le estorbaban.  
Bajó la mano hasta el pecho de Atem, pellizcando con fuerza el pezón derecho, sólo para verlo estremecer.

Atem ahogó un suave suspiro, frunciendo el ceño al sentir ese apretón, al punto que tuvo que separar sus labios en busca de aire, dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre ellos.  
-Kaiba... -apenas susurró volviendo a unir sus labios, pero esta vez siendo él quien tomara la iniciativa de explorar su interior, movido por la curiosidad y la gama de sensaciones que le recorría el cuerpo.

Entre ese beso, una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó. Atem era fácil de envolver en una fina telaraña de nuevas sensaciones. Deslizó su mano por la pierna morena, subiendo ese estorboso faldón, dando caricias en su glúteos, rozando los testículos resguardados en la ropa interior.

Atem no pudo evitar removerse en su sitio al sentir aquella caricia en su entrepierna, sintiendo un calofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, ¡nadie le había tocado así! Aunque sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, lo había visto en los videos que Yugi veía con Jonouchi.

Nunca lo dijo pero había tenido curiosidad por ellos, el como se tocaban y exploraban, mismo que Kaiba hacia con el, ¡pero eran chicos!  
-Es... espera... -jadeó sujetando a Kaiba de los hombros para poder verle. -¿sabes lo que haces? -preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Es broma, verdad? -Kaiba casi quería asesinarlo por la interrupción tan abrupta. Le sujetó las muñecas, subiéndolas por encima de la cabeza, dejando al chico a su total merced. -Sé muy bien lo que hago.. -se inclinó hacia el oído de Atem. -Te voy a follar... -susurró al oído del menor, metiendo su lengua y juguetear en ese interior.

-¿Qué? -jadeó queriendo zafar sus muñecas pero era inútil, le dolía admitir que Kaiba era más fuerte qué él.  
De los labios de Atem salían suaves suspiros, mirando de reojo la puerta, ¿alguien lo podría escuchar? ¿qué pensarían de él si lo escuchaban?

Ató las manos de Atem sobre la cabecera de la cama, usando un trozo de tela que pertenecía a las sábanas.  
Se acomodó entre las piernas, bajando su mano para palpar todo el miembro algo duro del faraón, mientras sus labios bajaban dejando húmeda la piel, llegando hasta el pecho, donde no dudó en engullir ese pezón que sobresalí de la tela, clavando sus dientes y jalándolo con la intención de hacerlo gemir.

Mordió con fuerza su labio, lastimándoselo por tal acción solo para callar sus gemidos que amenazaban con subir de volumen, su rostro evidenciaba lo caliente que estaba, su espalda se curveaba pretendiendo acercarse a Kaiba para que no fuese tan doloroso el tirón de su pezón.

-Quién lo diría... -soltó brusco el pezón erecto. -Estás ya mojado, ¿acaso te gusta que te lastimen? -sonrió bajando su mano hasta los testículos de Atem y apretando uno entre sus dedos. -¿Algo así, acaso? -dijo maravillado de ver ese pene levantándose poco a poco.

Le miró con reproche queriendo insultarle pero su boca le traicionó, en cuanto le dio libertad sonoros gemidos salieron de ésta, evidenciando lo mucho que le gustaba aquello, ¿en verdad disfrutaba del dolor? Su miembro se sentía raro, era obvio que algo saldría si Kaiba seguía presionándole así.  
-No... no es cierto... -trató de defenderse pero su cuerpo se estremecía. -Solo... se siente raro... ¡ah!

-¿Raro? -alzó una ceja, pero una sonrisa perversa se asomó en sus labios. -Mientes... -y con ambas manos en los testículos del menor, los presionó con tanta fuerza que el chorro blanquillo se expulsó del pene de Atem, mojando su pecho.

Atem no pudo evitar elevar la voz un poco más, tensando su espalda al momento de correrse, sintiendo como ese cálido liquido salía de su sexo, habiéndolo manchado.  
-Ah... eso fue... raro. -insistió jadeando, con un fino hilo de saliva saliendo de sus labios.

-Un faraón cediendo a placeres carnales... ¿Qué te hace diferente a cualquiera aquí? -la voz de Kaiba era profunda y ronca, disfrutando de ver al joven con las piernas abiertas, el pecho subiendo y bajando y esa mirada acuosa, cargada en deseo. Tomó de su cinturón una pequeña cápsula que presionó, permitiendo que se abriera en la forma de un maletín. -Te confesaré algo... -hablaba, hurgando en el interior. -No sólo vine a tener un duelo contigo. -le mostró un pequeño artefacto de mental con forma circula. Del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

-¿De... de qué hablas? –balbuceó tratando de recorrerse un poco para observar lo que Kaiba hacía, centrando su atención en esa esfera, ¿no pensaba matarlo, o si? -Kaiba... si me haces algo... te puede ir mal.. -dijo entre suspiros, se sentía nervioso por ver actuar así a Kaiba, incluso un poco de miedo pero trataba de disimular todo eso.

-¿Quieres que me detenga, entonces? -cubrió a Atem con su cuerpo, insinuando esa helada esfera en el ano del faraón. Lamió los labios del chico, simulando un jugueteo que sólo provocaba al menor. -¿No te intriga saber lo que éste pequeño hará en tu cuerpo?

-¿Qué? –bajó su mirada queriendo ver que hacia Kaiba con dicha esfera, solo le estaba alborotando con aquellas insinuaciones que provocaban que su miembro amenazara con volverse a levantar. -Eso.. eso no cabe... -trato de excusar apenas con aliento, ¡lo estaba volviendo loco! Sus labios querían volver a probar los ajenos pero esa esfera no lo dejaba concentrarse. -... Hazlo... -admitió no sabiendo de donde salían esas palabras. -Sólo hazlo...

-Entonces no hay lugar para quejas después... -aclaró Kaiba, presionando la esfera con fuerza, abriéndose paso en ese ano rosado y húmedo. -Ya casi... -jadeó aun acariciando los labios del faraón con su lengua, presionó más, haciendo que ese hoyo se expandiera para recibir la esfera.

Atem cerró los ojos con fuerza, dando un brinco en su sitio por tan abrupta intromisión, pero eso no era lo que causaba calofríos, sino lo frío del metal de esa esfera dentro de él que incluso le hacía tragar pesado. -Kaiba... ¿qué... es? -jadeaba recogiendo un poco sus piernas.

-¿Seguro que esa es la pregunta que quieres hacer? -metió su dedo en el ano, encontrando la esfera, haciéndola girar en el interior de Atem. -Más bien sería: ¿Qué hace?... ¿Quieres saber lo que hará dentro de tu cuerpo? Un objeto extraño dentro de ti, y tu siendo incapaz de tocarlo...

La mirada de Atem se dilato al sentir como Kaiba la hacía girar en su interior, alborotándolo de tal forma que se puso inquieto, quería evitar que siguiera aunque para esto su miembro ya se encontraba despierto.  
-¿Qué... hace? –susurró con la mirada cristalina.

Kaiba encontró el botón principal, alargando una sonrisa. Lo presionó, hundiendo más la esfera en el interior de Atem, sacó su dedo justo cuando la esfera comenzó a vibrar de forma agresiva, haciendo borbotear el vientre del chico de manera visible, Seto le sostuvo de los tobillos, dejándole las piernas flexionadas y muy abiertas sólo para mayor deleite del castaño.

En cuanto ese juguete comenzó a vibrar, Atem jadeo de forma más sonora, queriendo liberar sus manos y recoger sus piernas pero Kaiba le tenía fuertemente sujeto, ¡había caído directo en su juego! Lo tenía sometido a sus deseos, era el único que podía detener ese aparato que le hacía vibrar hasta las entrañas, casi sentía que por la vibración esa cosa subía por su interior aunque no fuese así.  
Negaba con un movimiento de su cabeza no queriendo aceptar su derrota, pero las lagrimas que adornaban sus ojos no le dejaban mentir, además de lo duro de su miembro que estaba de nuevo a poco de correrse.

-¿Qué más tenemos aquí? -sacó otro artefacto, que parecían dos pequeñas horquillas. Las sujetó de los pezones del menor, logrando que quedaran parados y tensos. -Esa esfera se seguirá moviendo hasta que yo decida detenerla. ¿Quieres saber lo que hace dentro de ti? Está estimulando con fuertes vibraciones cada parte de tu recto, principalmente la próstata, no parará, aun así te corras cien veces, continuará haciendo de tu interior su voluntad.

-Ah... ¿Por... qué? -preguntaba con la voz entrecortada después de haberse corrido de nuevo, manchando mas su cuerpo y haciéndolo curvarse de placer.  
Puso atención en aquellas horquillas, se sentía como a un esclavo al que su amo marcaba como su propiedad.

Kaiba abrió su pantalón dejándole ver a Atem el erecto pene que ya punzaba por sentirse atendido.  
-Abre, grande, Atem... -le sujetó de la nariz, obligándole a abrir la boca penetrándolo de un solo empujón. -Si muerdes... haré que eso se haga más grande. -advirtió, jalando su nariz para imponerle un ritmo.

Atem nunca creyó verse en esa posición y menos con Kaiba. En su vida se vio atado y sometido a la voluntad de otra persona, ¡era el faraón! ¡el que mandaba! El que dictaba las ordenes pero en ese momento no era así, le tocaba seguir indicaciones, obedecer al ritmo que Kaiba le imponía al momento de atender su miembro, succionándolo por la falta de aire y porque sentía que le penetraba hasta la garganta, casi podía jurar que Kaiba quería que se tragara completamente su miembro.

Sus caderas se movían a un ritmo marcado y rápido, que azotaba contra la boca del menor. Mientras que en el recto de Atem, otro ritmo se llevaba, la esfera continuaba dando fuertes vibraciones y golpeando sin descanso la próstata, incluso la piel del menor se alzaba por los bruscos movimientos.

Atem no podía evitar rozar su lengua contra el miembro de Kaiba, aunque no pudo evitar ahogar algunos gemidos en su boca haciendo que eso le regalara unas sutiles vibraciones al miembro del mayor. De los ojos de Atem salían sutiles lagrimas, tanto por como lo penetraba Kaiba y por como aquel aparato se abría baso; temblando por el placer que experimentaba, no tardó en volverse a correr, tensando su cuerpo a la vez que su boca se cerraba un poco provocando mas roces contra aquel miembro que le llenaba todo.

A pesar de que llegaba al clímax no podía sentir que su cuerpo se relajara, ese aparato no le daba tregua y se podía ver en la mirada de Atem, estaba perdido en esas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Kaiba también se corrió dentro de esa boca, presionando más la nariz del chico para que se tragara todo el semen que le pudiera entrar en la boca, salpicando un poco por los labios. Jadeando y con una sonrisa satisfecha, sacó su miembro que era unido a un largo y grueso hilo de semen.  
-¿No puedes sentirte satisfecho, verdad?... claro que no, porque esa esfera se encarga de estimular cada nervio de tu cuerpo. -tomó al chico de las mejillas. -Esa expresión que tienes... es bastante deleitante.

Atem apenas podía jalar un poco de aire, no podía ni articular palabra alguna, en su boca estaba ese sabor salado de la esencia de Kaiba que le recordaba el cómo había estado con él hacia unos momentos.  
-Ah... para... -jadeó estremeciendo de nuevo su cuerpo llegando al clímax otra vez, estrujando las cuerdas de sus muñecas, a la vez que sus traicioneras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, ya no podía seguir, su cuerpo ya no le obedecía, seguía reaccionando a esos estímulos a pesar del cansancio que tenía,

Kaiba se inclinó al oído de Atem, dando una suave lamida en su lóbulo.  
-Ruégame...

-Ház... lo... por favor. -jadeaba apenas con aliento, su razón ni su orgullo hacían acto de presencia, lo único que le indicaba su cuerpo es que necesitaba un descanso, su mirada estaba en como ese aparato se restregaba en su interior, pronunciándose en su abdomen haciéndole temblar por ese detalle. -Has.. que pare... -jadeó de nuevo retorciéndose en su sitio estando a poco de correrse de nuevo.

Poco a poco, fue metiendo sus dedos en el húmedo interior de Atem, logrando que su mano entera tomara la esfera.  
-¿Me sientes, faraón? -empujó más su mano, elevando el abdomen del chico. -Justo aquí está mi mano.

Atem apenas tenía voz para eso, su mirada denotaba lo sorprendido que estaba ante la situación, además su cuerpo totalmente inmóvil, a merced de los movimientos de Kaiba, ¿había metido su mano? Su atención estaba en como su abdomen se levantaba, ¿lo rompería acaso? ¿Kaiba podía dañarle desde adentro?  
-Sa... calo... -apenas decía con un hilo de voz, con hilos de saliva saliendo de sus labios acompañados de algunos espasmo en su cuerpo evidenciando cerca que estaba Kaiba de hacerle perder la consciencia.

-¿No te gusta? Qué extraño, si te has corrido al menos cuatro veces a base de maltrato. -torció su mano desde adentro, pellizcando justo donde la próstata estaba. -Quiero verte perder la razón... faraón...

El cuerpo de Atem se tenso de nuevo, volviendo a correrse pero está vez su mirada se apagó al punto en que su consciencia se había ido, apenas dejándolo con aliento y la mirada entreabierta mostrándose ausente, se encontraba cansado, había sido estimulado a tantas cosas (y lo seguía haciendo con las vibraciones de esa cosa) que llegó el punto en que su cuerpo colapsó y no fue consciente de nada, solo veía la imagen borrosa de la sonrisa burlona de Kaiba...

Sacó su mano, chorreando de un líquido pegajoso, admirando el estado del faraón que tanto se jactaba de superioridad. Lamió la esfera de metal.  
-Mi primera victoria. -susurró, dejando al chico desatado y con las piernas abiertas, exponiendo todo su ano dilatado y rojizo.


End file.
